Prank Wars
by Kgirl1
Summary: It's April Fool's Day in the Hub, and guess who's causing trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tezz isn't in this story. I know it's not April Fool's Day, but just couldn't resist writing this! Hope y'all enjoy!**

"Okay, I'm going to bed." Spinner said as innocently as possible. Once he left the game room, the group immediately began a conference.

"It's only like eight o'clock! Think he's up to something?" AJ asked.

"No, he's just getting some extra sleep on March 31st!" Stanford said sarcastically.

"Remember the last April Fool's day?" Vert addressed the team, who shuddered.

"That kid needs to be locked up." Zoom shook his head, and Agura nodded.

"How illegal could gluing someone's door shut really be?" She asked, half-serious. The team contemplated this.

"Well, it's only for a day…"

"Meh…"

"No one would know…"

"Anyone got a tube of Super Glue?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Spinner was packing all his pranking supplies into a large duffel bag. At three AM, he planned to set the pranks while his friends slept. Chuckling maliciously, he slid the bag under his bed, where it wouldn't disturb Sherman, and tried without success to sleep on a night more exciting than Christmas Eve.

Three AM:

Spinner's eyes popped open as the alarm he had set under his pillow vibrated. _Showtime_. He thought, hearing Sherman's steady breathing as he slid out of bed, grabbing the duffel and slipping out the door. Cushioning his footsteps in an effort to remain silent through the halls, especially by Agura's room, he opened a can of shaving cream and applied a generous amount to the floor around everybody's doors. For his next trick, he filled large buckets with water and leaned them against the doors. Snickering, the prankster snuck into the kitchen. First up: ketchup packets under the rotating carousel in the microwave. Once he had put a rubber band around the spray nozzle on the sink, poured hot sauce into the ketchup bottle and filled the dish cabinet full of marbles, he took out a treat he had specially prepared for the occasion: caramel apples. Or at least that's what they looked like. Spinner had actually bought caramel apples, then covered onions with the caramel and replaced them in the container, all while he ate the real ones. Filling the garbage bag with water, he snickered at the thought of Vert trying to lift up the bag and replace it, only to have it burst all over the blonde. Finally, Spinner super-glued a dollar bill to the floor, his signature touch because no matter how many times he planted one, there was always some sap (typically Stanford) who would think it wasn't glued down.

_Next Stop? Vehicles._ Spinner grinned evilly. In the Hub, he gave slightly different treatments to each vehicle: stuffing a slice of pizza into Sherman's tailpipe, filling AJ's air conditioning vents with flour, Saran-wrapping Vert's cockpit to make it inaccessible, placing fake vomit on Stanford's seats, covering the Chopper's handles with butter and jamming bricks under Agura's pedals so she wouldn't be able to step on them. Around the Hub, he found Agura's laptop, and promptly removed all the keys using a screwdriver, then replaced them to spell out "U BEN PRANKD, FO0! Then, he stopped in the bathroom. They all had their private bathrooms in their rooms, but there was one near the kitchen for everyone's use. First, he removed all the toilet paper rolls; stuffing them into his bag. Then, he greased the toilet seat (for Agura) then glued it down (for the other guys) and placed a rubber ducky in the toilet bowl. Unscrewing the shower head, he put soap powder in the pipe, ensuring that whoever took the first shower would find it to be more of a bubble bath. The finishing touch? A quarter glued just out of reach of the person sitting on the toilet.

Last but not least, he hit the game room and unplugged all the consoles, took the batteries out of the controllers and remotes, and blocked every channel but the infomercials and educational programming. Ripping a dollar bill into a few pieces, knowing it was for the sake of the prank, he glued them so they stuck out of the couch cushions, and one underneath the sofa. Finding a few stray pairs of shoes lying around, mad genius struck again as he glued the laces together, taking extra care on one pair and shaping them into a smiley face. Surveying his work with pride, the prankster snuck back into his room and quickly fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Stanford, with wet pants and foamy feet, was the first to enter the kitchen. Scowling, opening the cabinet to grab a glass, he was bombarded with a flood of marbles, each one _clack_ing onto the floor and sounding like Niagara Falls.

"What was that?" Vert, with equally wet pants and shaving cream on the bottoms, ran into the kitchen, panicked and followed by the rest of the group, minus Spinner. "Oh." He said, taking in the marbles that covered the floor.

"Spinner really went all out this year, huh?" Stanford commented.

"Can you believe this? I open my door, the picture of innocence, and BOOM! Drenched!" AJ moaned, indicating his soaking legs. Agura, with a noticeable lack of water on her lower half, shook her head, laughing.

"Hey! Why so dry?" Zoom demanded.

"He pulls that every year! I'm staying prank-free this time." Agura said.

"Yeah, and straight people wear skinny jeans." Stanford scoffed. "You didn't avoid the shaving cream." He pointed at her foam-covered feet.

"Doesn't count. He has to surprise me. The shaving cream was inevitable."

_Prank free, eh?_ Spinner grinned from his stakeout point in the hallway. _We'll see about that._

"I still think we should have locked him up." Zoom reminded them.

"Well, we couldn't have locked Sherman in there all day." Vert said.

"I would have slept outside. The kid's a threat!" Sherman replied.

"Well, now we get to find the rest of his pranks." Zoom grumbled, grabbing a glass and heading over to the sink. He reached for the handle when Agura ran over and smacked his hand away. He glared at her for a second, but then she pulled the rubber band off the nozzle.

"One down. Who knows how many to go?" She asked, throwing it away.

"Hey, AJ, it's trash day." Stanford reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" The Canadian said, pulling the trash bag's strings together and yanking. The bag was about halfway out of the trash can when the side tore and water gushed out, drenching him, the floor, and everyone standing near.

"Make that two." Vert commented to Agura, who sighed and grabbed a towel.

"It's going to be a long day."

"Maybe, but I found a dollar!" Stanford exclaimed, pulling the paper but not budging it from the floor.

"Three." Zoom muttered, mopping up a wet spot.

"Aw, come on, guys! The little dude's just trying to have some fun." AJ, always the optimist, encouraged. "Look! Caramel apples! Who bought those?" He asked, handing them out. Standing on the towel and drying the floor by wiggling his feet, he bit into the apple.

"Ack!" He exclaimed, spitting it out along with the others that had tried it. "What _is_ that?"

"Bleagh…seems like onion." Zoom groaned, tongue dangling out of his mouth. They all immediately tossed the "apples" into the trash.

"That kid has gone too far!" Stanford complained. Spinner snickered from the hall, where he had heard every word. _I'm just getting started._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey, anyone wanna go for pizza?" Vert suggested. There were various murmurs of agreement and the group got into their vehicles.

"What the-?" Vert muttered, feeling the Saran wrap that covered his door. "Spinner!" He yelled angrily. Stanford laughed.

"Haha! Poor Vert-ee lost his keys?" The red-head taunted, opening his door. "WHAT THE H…eck?" He exclaimed, seeing the fake vomit. "That better not be real, Spinner!" He yelled to the air. Agura rolled her eyes, grabbing the plastic vomit between two wrenches and tossing it into a garbage can.

"Five." Zoom added, about to start his motorcycle when his hands slipped right off the handles. "Six!" He groaned, trying to get a grip.

"My ride seems fine." AJ commented. "Just hot." He turned on the air conditioner, and they all heard coughing as a white cloud of flour flew into his face and around the car. "Seven." He sputtered.

"Alright, Spinner, hit me with your best shot." Agura said, getting into her car. After a brief examination, she reached under the pedals and snatched out the bricks. "Ha! Two for two!"

"Well, we're at eight, but at least yours is drivable." Vert muttered as she chucked the bricks one by one out of the car, somehow making the trash can every time.

"Same." Stanford replied.

"Negative for me." Vert sighed, attempting to peel off the tightly-wrapped plastic.

"Ditto." Zoom replied, wiping the his motorcycles handlebars with a rag.

"Make that nine, guys." Sherman called from the buster. The others went over to investigate.

"Ooh." Vert winced.

"Pizza in the tailpipe. Harsh. And his own car, too!" Zoom added.

"Well, looks like Stan's getting the pizza."

"Me? Why not Agura?" He protested.

"Really? Where would I put six pizzas?" She gestured to her car, and he sighed.

"Fine." Stanford got into his car and drove off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

While the others were distracted, Spinner crept into Stanford's room. Grabbing the Brit's phone, he changed his contact name to "Mom." Then he short-sheeted the bed, slipped a sardine into every clothing pocket he could find, and replaced the contents of his hair gel with bright blue dye. _Juvenile, but he falls for it every time._ The prankster thought. He was about to leave when his eyes spied the red-head's precious Ipod. _Hello!_ He took out a specialty screen protector with a fracture in the middle that would make it look like the screen had been cracked, then hacked in and changed the passcode.

He gave similar treatments to everyone's room: short-sheeting beds, changing his contact name to "Mom," changing passcodes on any Ipods he could find and slipping various disgusting objects into pockets, pillows and corners. Of course, there was special treatment for everyone. The plans in Vert's "playbook" for the team were replaced by drawings Spinner had prepared himself of zombies, aliens and the occasional unicorn palace.

Zoom's pillow had been filled with peanuts, and his room had been sprayed with nearly an entire bottle of the skunkiest perfume Spinner could find. Sherman had gotten it easy, but he wouldn't be wearing any of his now filled-with-spray-foam-and-on-display-on-the-kitchen-table boxers for awhile. AJ's heater was blasting, and Spinner had stolen all but his -20 degree weather clothes. He had also, in a stroke of pure evil genius, sprayed expanding foam under all their doors, ensuring that they wouldn't be sleeping in their own beds for awhile. _Sleepover at Agura's, maybe? _Spinner snickered to himself.

Finally, Agura's was the only remaining room. He was officially out to get the so-called "prank-free" huntress, and it would all start with this. He cautiously opened the door, peering in. Once the room appeared empty, he grinned and began pulling items out of his bag.

"Going somewhere, Spinner?" Agura stepped out in front of him from behind the door in triumph.

"AGABAHSOFETAHFAGA!" He babbled in shock. "How did…and why…and not fair!"

"I told you, you aren't pranking me this year!" She smirked. "By the way, can I borrow the screwdriver you used to switch my laptop keys?" She asked smugly.

"What? But…you haven't opened the laptop all morning!" He exclaimed.

"Ha! And once again, HA! Four for four!" She cheered, slamming the door in his face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Poor Sherman." AJ commented upon seeing the boxers posed on the kitchen table.

"No kidding." Zoom said sympathetically, opening the fridge.

"So glad I don't share rooms with that menace." Stanford said, and AJ nodded in agreement.

"Hot pocket! Gonna eat my hot pocket! Pepperon-eeee! Gonna eat it all up and a'nomnomnomin'…" Zoom sang, ripping open the package. "Because I love hot pockets and Imma microwave it for two minutes and then I'm gonna eat it-"

"ZOOM! SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR HOT POCKET!" Stanford snapped. The younger teen huffed, placing it in the microwave, when Agura walked by in the hall.

"Check for ketchup packets!" She called, passing the kitchen. Zoom lifted up the platter to find ketchup packets smushed between the rotating carousel and the bars underneath it.

"Thanks Agura!" He shouted, hearing a faint "yup" in response.

"So, what are we at?" Stanford asked.

"Ten." Zoom replied. "But I think Agura was heading for the game room, so who knows?"

"Do you think she can avoid all of Spinner's pranks?" AJ asked.

"If anyone can, it's gonna be her." Zoom replied, when they saw Spinner run through the hall with a large, suspicious bag.

"And if anyone can prank _her_, it's gonna be him." Stanford pointed out. Zoom looked at him.

"We're all gonna die."


	2. Chapter 2

"Check the remotes." Agura instructed Vert.

"Yup. No batteries." He replied. "None in the controllers either."

"Sherman, is everything unplugged?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'll have it working in a second." He answered from behind the TV.

"Kay, then all that's left is…" Agura flipped on the TV. "Yep. Blocked."

"How do you remember all this?" Sherman shook his head as she started changing the channel settings back.

"I have a list." She held up a piece of notebook paper.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to run out and get some new batteries." Vert called, reaching for his shoes.

"Don't bother. The laces are glued." Agura said, not looking up from the screen. Vert looked at her, shaking his head in wonder.

"You're ruining all my fun!" Spinner stormed into the game room. "How am I supposed to enjoy April Fool's friggin' DAY if my test subjects won't react!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they haven't found what you did to their rooms yet…" Agura smirked, and Vert and Sherman looked up.

"Spinner!" They yelled, running to inspect the damage. Spinner glared at Agura before turning to follow them.

"GUYS! SPINNER PRANKED OUR ROOMS!" Vert shouted as he sprinted past the kitchen. Zoom, Stanford and AJ ran out, following him when they screeched to a halt in the front of the hall. Hardened foam had oozed out from underneath all the doors but Agura's. In a panic, Zoom ran to his, tugging on the handle.

"IT'S FRIGGIN' STUCK!" He yelled.

"That little…" Vert muttered darkly, yanking on his door, but it wouldn't give. Spinner cackled maliciously at their expense from behind the wall.

"This is WAY TOO FAR SPINNER!" Zoom yelled to the air, trying to chip away at the foam that had swelled and jammed their doors closed.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" AJ said, and the guys slowly turned towards Agura.

"Oh no!" She shook her head, backing away.

"Come on! Just imagine what he could do to our poor, innocent bodies while we sleep out in the unprotected open!" Stanford begged.

"Your room's big enough." Vert added.

"Oooohhhh! Vert went in Agura's roooooooooom!" Zoom taunted. "So tell us Vert, what's it like to have se-"

"ZOOM SLEEPS OUTSIDE!" Agura stopped him.

"What? But I…but!" Zoom protested.

"The _rest_ of you can stay in my room, but ONLY until we fix your doors." Agura warned them.

"Sweet!" AJ said, about to make himself at home when she stepped in front of her door.

"On the floor." She said, and he deflated slightly.

"C'mon! I have needs!" He pleaded. "You can share! Your bed's big enough!"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHH! AJ went in Agur-"

"Shut up, Zoom!" Both Vert and AJ snapped. He shrugged.

"Hey, I have dibs on the spot furthest away from the door! No telling what Spinner could slip under." The guys started murmuring and pushing their way into the room, but still Agura held them back.

"Okay, A. It's only noon, and B? You are _sleeping_ in here. Not "chilling," not hiding from Spinner, and _certainly_ not investigating my bra drawer!" She told them, looking pointedly at Zoom.

"Alright, alright. Hey Stanford, where's the pizza?" Zoom asked.

"In the kitchen."

"Good, let's go." Sherman replied, and the team entered the kitchen. Everyone sprinted for a pizza box but Agura, who was observing them with a wry smile on her face. The guys opened the pizza boxes to find…

"Aw, man!" Zoom cried.

"That MONSTER!" AJ yelled, shaking his empty pizza box. Agura was already turning on the stove.

"You want one grilled cheese or two?" She asked, smirking.

"Three." AJ replied. Agura listened as her teammates placed their orders and got out a loaf of bread. Suddenly, all the phones in the room but hers went off.

"I'm on the edge! Of glory!"

"Kick it in the backseat! I wanna get beside ya! In the backseat! So I can be your backseat driver!"

"And I was like baby, baby, baby oh! Like baby, baby, baby no!"

"I'll make them good girls go bad! I'll make them good girls go-. Good. Girls. Go. Bad!"

"California Girls! We're unforgettable! Daisy dukes, bikinis on top! Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle!"

The guys all coughed awkwardly, reaching for their phones as Agura tried not to snicker.

"Uhm, Spinner must have changed our ringtones." Vert tried.

"Mine's fine." Zoom said helpfully.

"Zoom!" Vert hissed, and a look of recognition dawned upon the scout.

"Hehe. Right. Ringtone change. Oh, that Spinner!" Zoom said half-heartedly, but Agura wasn't fooled.

"Nice, guys. Reeeaaaal nice." She said.

"Oh, shut up." AJ muttered, reading the text. "What?" He said aloud in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Agura asked, her worried mother mode pulling her out of the laughing fit.

"My mom just sent me this: I found out about the Battle Force. Come home immediately." AJ said, puzzled.

"Dude! Mine too!" Zoom said.

"That makes three of us." Sherman added.

"Okay, who didn't get that message?" Vert asked, and only Agura raised her hand.

"My room didn't get pranked either. You guys leave your phones lying around?" She asked knowingly.

"Well, I thought it was safe in MY OWN ROOM, but clearly nothing is off-limits for April Fool's Day!" Stanford said.

"Lemme see that." She said, grabbing his phone and pulling out her own. Agura scrolled through the screen, then handed it back to him. "Yup. Spinner changed his contact name to "Mom." She confirmed.

"You guys might wanna change those back." Agura added, walking out.

"How does she _do _that?" AJ asked Vert, who replied.

"We wish we knew."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh! I can't believe Spinner had the nerve to actually _glue_ our doors shut!" Stanford moaned as Zoom passed out various tools.

"Uhm, a screwdriver?" Vert asked, confused.

"YA KNOW WHAT?" Zoom cried, before getting to work with his paint scraper.

"I'm just saying, how is a screwdriver going to help me chip off expanding foa-"

"Cut the sass and get to work, Wheeler!" Zoom told him.

"Well what am I supposed to do with-"

"YOU'LL FIND A WAY!" The next few minutes were spent in silence.

"Anyone got anything?" Sherman asked.

"Negative." AJ replied.

"Well, Zoom did give you a wrench…" Vert pointed out as the Canadian tried unsuccessfully to pick at the blockade of foam.

"YA KNOW WHAT?"

"I'm sorta making progress." Sherman said, stopping Zoom's tirade. He had also gotten a paint scraper and was slowly but steadily chipping away at the mess.

"Nice. Maybe we'll actually be in our rooms within the YEAR." Stanford groaned, swinging a hammer into the hardened foam.

"So, Stanford, how's that working for ya?" Spinner appeared. The others slowly rose, exchanged glances, and started towards him, menacingly holding their tools. Spinner nervously backed away until they got too close, and began sprinting as the furious five (A/N: I HAVE TO SEE THE SEQUEL TO THIS MOVIE!) pursued him.

"SPINNER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU A _REAL _PRANK!"

"SCREW THAT! I'LL SHOW HIM A CLOSE UP VIEW OF THIS HAMMER!"

"Ah, come on, guys! It was just a prank!" Spinner panted.

"JUST A PR-OH HECK NO IT WASN'T!"

"ONE PRANK, HUH?"

"I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT SON OF A-"

"Uh, Zoom? You okay there?"

"NOT UNTIL MY HANDS ARE AROUND HIS NECK I'M NOT!"

**Alright, reviewers, Team Agura or Team Spinner? YOU DECIDE! **


	3. Chapter 3

Spinner pressed himself against the Hub wall, panting. He watched his teammates run past him, all waving tools. _A screwdriver? Really?_ He thought upon seeing Vert.

"Suckers." He snickered, creeping back into the kitchen to retrieve his stash of pizza. He opened the broom closet (a secure hiding place; most of the guys didn't even know they had one) and retrieved a pizza box. He opened the lid.

"What?" He said aloud, then quieted himself. _Where's the pizza?_ In its place was a small white note. Spinner unfolded it, then groaned.

_Nice try! _It read, in a certain female's handwriting.

"Agura!" Spinner hissed. This was no longer (somewhat) harmless April Fool's Day fun.

It was war.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
"Spiinnnneeeerrrrrr?" Zoom sang softly. "Come out, come out, wherever you a-"

"Dude, you're creeping me out." AJ told him bluntly. "Do it like this." the Canadian cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled.

"GEE, LOOK AT ALL THESE VIDEO GAMES! I WOULD HATE TO SEE THEM USED AS FOOD FOR MY PET CHAIN-SAW!"

"That has got to be _the. Stupidest. _Thing I have ever heard." Stanford said.

"I dunno, CHAINY'S GETTING KINDA HUNGRY!" AJ tried again, to more snickers.

"Dude." Zoom shook his head. "Chainy?"

"Don't be hatin'." AJ replied.

"Hey! Look!" Stanford exclaimed. The others ran over to him.

"What?" Vert asked.

"I found my hair gel!" Stanford exclaimed with glee, pulling it out of the couch cushions. Everyone groaned and started walking away. "Oh, come on!" He cried.

"Uhm, Stanford?" Zoom started.

"Yes, my not-nearly-as-well-groomed teammate?" Stanford asked, taming his fauxhawk. Vert made a cutting motion across his neck as if to say "Don't tell him," and Zoom nodded.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Zeke's for dinner? Probably a prank-free zone." He covered, and Vert gave a thumbs up.

"Great idea, Zoom. Let's all go." Vert said, hustling them out to their cars. "AGURA! We're going for pizza!" He yelled, and after a moment she appeared.

"Sounds good." She said, then noticed Stanford. Vert again made the cutting motion, and she nodded her understanding.

"Let's go, guys."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The team entered the diner, trying to hide snickers at all the amused looks at Stanford, who soaked up the attention.

"I told you, the powers of hair gel know no bounds." He said smugly.

"You sure did, Stan!" Vert said with over-enthusiasm.

"Wow. Stanford, what happened to your hair?" Grace asked, approaching their table.

"Oh, do you like?" He said suavely, running a hand through the 'do.

"Y'know, I think I liked you better as a red-head. Nothing personal." She admitted, walking off.

"Better as a re-OH NO HE DIDN'T!" Stanford jumped up, running to the bathroom.

"He falls for that _every year_." Sherman shook his head.

"Honestly? You guys fell for a LOT of the pranks he pulls every year." Agura commented. "I oughtta have a clinic or something."

"Okay, not everybody can be Little Miss Prank Free." Zoom replied.

"No. No they can't." She smirked. Suddenly, Zeke ran past their table and squirted them with a water pistol.

"Hehehe! Happy April Fool's Day!" Zeke shouted, spritzing everyone in the diner.

"It never ENDS!" Zoom moaned. "That's it, next year I'm spending April fool's Day in, like, Antarctica. With some penguins or something."

"Dude!" AJ lifted his palm for a high-five. "I'm _so_ there!" Grace came over and set down their pizzas.

"Sorry about Zeke." She grinned. "Today's his favorite holiday. Not counting National Star Wars Day."

"No big. You think he's obsessed, you should see Spinner." Sherman responded, giving her a brief overview of his pranks.

"That explains Stanford's hair." She said, as the now-electric-blue-head re-entered the booth.

"Not one word." He glared, and the group silently returned to their pizza.

"You look like Marge Simpson." Zoom finally had to break the silence, causing the team to try and hide their snickers.

"Well, maybe I can try and fix it with A SCREWDRIVER!" Stanford retorted.

"And the toaster becomes the toasted." Vert joked.

"Well…NYEAH!" Zoom shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Aw crap guys." Sherman realized. They all looked to him in confusion. "We left Spinner at the Hub. ALONE." Everyone exchanged glances, then simultaneously packed the remaining pizza and sprinted out of the diner.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Spinner was actually enjoying a bit of power-tool-free peace at the Hub. Hearing the vehicles return, he quickly turned off his game and hid in the hall near Agura's room. It was getting late, and he couldn't wait to hear the what she would have to say about their little "sleepover."

"MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!" Zoom yelled, sprinting into the farthest corner of the room.

"Oh heck no!" Agura pulled him back by the collar of his shirt. "You're sleeping outside!"

"What?" Zoom gave her a puppy dog face, but the huntress stood firm.

"Out." Zoom trudged out the door.

"Bury me in Thailand." He called sadly. "In a white casket with a glass top, so you can still glimpse upon my twisted, agonized by whatever prank Spinner ended me with bod-" The door swung closed on his lamentation.

"I want Zoom's spot!" AJ yelled after a moment of silence, running over and shaking his sleeping bag out on the floor.

"I'm next to AJ!" Vert claimed his spot between the Canadian and Agura's bed.

"You just want Agura to roll off her bed and fall on top of you!" Stanford pointed out, making both blush.

"Shut up!" Vert snapped.

"Whatever. I'll go by the door." Sherman said, unrolling his bag. "That way Spinner won't be able to get us in our sleep."

"Way to sacrifice, man." AJ clapped his hands. "Hey Stanford, looks like you're at the end of the bed. Sorry, but Agura probably won't roll off that far." Agura shot him a glare while the others laughed.

"Peasants." Stanford muttered.

"There's always option two." AJ added helpfully.

"Option two?" The guys asked.

"His han-"

"OKAY! GOOD NIGHT, AJ!" Vert stopped the other blonde, along with a few snickers. Agura went into her bathroom while the guys got settled, then it was silent for a few minutes. Being his typical self, AJ just had to break it.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" He asked with enthusiasm, but only groans responded. "Aw, come on! Cards? Spin the Bottle?" He asked meaningfully.

"Dude!" Vert snickered to hide his reddening cheeks.

"Aw, you know you wanna play…" AJ sang, nudging him.

"I do not! This is a team effort to avoid Spinner's pranks, not a sex party!" Vert told him.

"Oh. My bad. I just thought you…never mind." AJ turned over, hiding his smile as he waited for his leader to take the bait.

"Thought I what?" Vert asked, curious.

"Oh, you know." AJ said casually. "Thought you wanted to…well, you know…with Agura." He shot out the last bit before Vert could stop him.

"What? Why would you…I GIVE UP ON YOU PEOPLE!" Vert huffed, turning to face away from AJ.

"Alright, alright. My bad." AJ held his hands up in innocence. "G'night."

"Good NIGHT." Vert huffed.

"Aw, come on, Vert! AJ's just saying, if you get cold, Agura's bed does have room for two-"

"STANFORD!" Vert snapped. "What is with you guys? Is it national "Set up your friend day" or something?"

"We're just trying to help you two!" AJ protested.

"I hate you all. SHERMAN IS MY ONLY FRIEND!" Vert yelled, and the Cortez gave him a thumbs up.

"Vert, do you sleepwalk?" Stanford asked suddenly.

"No. Why?" Vert asked, confused, then getting it. "Oh, God Stan!"

"I'm just saying it's a great excuse to get in her be-"

"EVERYONE BUT SHERMAN IS A BUTT-NUGGET!" Vert yelled again, flipping over and muffling his pillow over his head.

"Uhm, you okay Vert?" Agura asked, emerging from the bathroom.

"Yup. Yeah, mhm, I'm fine." He stuttered, giving his harassers death glares.

"HIS GENITALS BURN FOR YOU!" AJ yelled, causing him and Stanford to laugh hysterically. Even Sherman let loose a snicker at Vert and Agura's shocked, bright red faces.

"Yours are gonna burn if you keep that up." Agura said darkly. "And NOT from horniness!" AJ and Stanford gulped, silencing themselves. Vert gave Agura an awkward grin as if to say "What are ya gonna do?" She responded with a look that clearly said "Kick them in the balls." Vert laughed to himself, glad she wasn't another frilly girly-girl. He then became aware of his train of thought, and quickly changed tracks to focus on battle plans.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dude, are we really gonna do this?" Stanford whispered to AJ.

"Shhh! And of course!" AJ replied.

"What if he wakes up?" Stanford asked as they worked together to pull off the white T-shirt.

"Please. Vert could sleep through an avalanche! And he did, too!" AJ said as they lowered their victim's body next to Agura's sleeping form on her bed.

"Nice." Stanford commented, surveying their work. "He's going to bite our heads off."

"Yup." AJ nodded, moving Vert's limp arm so it wrapped around the dark-skinned female. "But, hey, it IS April Fool's Day." The Canadian grinned evilly as the troublemakers returned to their sleeping bags.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A camera flash went off, startling Vert. He blinked, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes so he could search for the offender, when he realized his…location. The blonde found himself staring at Agura's dark hair. Her body was cuddled into his, and his arm was wrapped around her. Blushing further, the blonde hastily pulled away, trying to move off silently. She wriggled for a second, semi-consciously trying to find the source of warmth, then awakened.

Agura's eyes found Stanford and AJ, holding a digital camera. She rolled her eyes.

"Perverts." They continued to snicker, and she became suspicious, turning on her side.

"Vert?" Agura gasped at the sight of her leader, shirtless and laying next to her. "Get out!" She yelled on impulse, pushing him off the bed. Agura's heart was pounding. She hated being out of control. "What were you doing?" She yelled again, trying not to be distracted by his bare, muscular chest.

"Agura, I swear, I have NO IDEA how I got in your bed!" Vert held up his hands, then realized he was shirtless. Face bright red as he saw Agura trying not to stare, he grabbed his shirt from the floor, throwing it on.

"So I guess your shirt just fell off when you were magically levitated into my bed?" She spat angrily.

"Agura, please! I honestly don't remember anything after I fell asleep!" Vert protested.

"Calm down guys." AJ held up his hands, stepping in. "Me and Stanford put Vert in your bed. We thought it would be funny-"

"Which it was…" Stanford butted in, earning a death glare from the former.

"And we're sorry." AJ finished, awaiting hugs. Vert and Agura exchanged a glance. It didn't matter that two minutes ago they had been unknowingly sleeping next to each other. Now, they were joined allies. Stanford and AJ began to back away as the two approached them, than ran for the door…and tripped over a thin wire Spinner had installed overnight.

"No! Mercy, please!" AJ begged as the two descended upon them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You know, I'm starting to like this holiday." Vert said, taking aim.

"It's definitely growing on me." Agura agreed as she threw another water balloon. AJ and Stanford had been duck-taped to the side of Vert's garage and were now soaking wet.

"Hey, guys, I found one of Spinner's old tuna-fish milkshakes!" Sherman, who had been invited to join the fun, called. Vert and Agura eagerly grabbed a bottle of the putrid mix.

"No! It'll stain my clothes!" Stanford and AJ's final protests were heard as the three took aim.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Job well done, Spinner." The prank master thought to himself. "Job well done." Now the only thing to look forward to was next year. Spinner eagerly grabbed a pen and paper and began to write a list.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

One Year Later: Three AM

Spinner slid the infamous bag out from underneath his bed and crept toward the door. Grinning, he yanked on the doorknob, but it wouldn't give. Spinner's eyes widened as he looked down at the expanding foam that had been sprayed under his door.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
